


Read My Mind

by motorsato



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Pining, bc i cant get enough of thirsty asami whoops, edit: had to change the rating to E for chapter 2, here to keep you up at night when you have work in the morning with a 20k+ twoshot :), yknow when you have a dream abt someone and wake up suddenly with a crush on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorsato/pseuds/motorsato
Summary: And this series of reactions was typical of a phenomenon that she hadn’t felt in a while.A crush.Dammit.-College AU where Korra has feelings for her roommate Asami and she doesn't know if it's reciprocated.





	1. Can You Read It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to make this a multi-chapter fic but i ended up just combining it into one long chapter. i mostly wrote this at 1 am so it might be all over the place ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i avoided responsibilities for this

Korra sighs as she jingles her keys in her pocket, shuffling down the corridor to her dorm. It was a little after 8 PM and she was dying for a shower. She had just finished soccer practice and was worn-out, sweating all over and feeling the fatigue deep within her bones.

Of course, a little bit of food couldn’t hurt. After a couple of hours of nonstop physical activity, her appetite went through its own kind of workout.

She takes the keys out of her pocket and turns the lock on her door. Maybe a little time with her roommate couldn’t hurt either.

Thinking about that made her briefly pause in her steps to smile. Sharing a space with her roommate turned out to be a rather pleasant experience. In the beginning she was skeptical, and, hell, a little annoyed. It was something about Korra having unfounded assumptions about the other girl being stuck-up and prissy. Something like that.

The athlete had quickly dismissed the possibility that she had developed them to counter the fact that she had also found her quite beautiful and extremely brilliant. But after spending some time together, those assumptions were dashed, leaving her to wallow in the ‘quite beautiful’ and ‘extremely brilliant’ for a semester and a half.

Korra trudges through the threshold into her dorm and drops her bag like a sack of potatoes. She tosses the keys on the kitchen counter, hearing them slide and fall to the floor, and flops onto the couch. That shower would have to wait.

Still, she remains lost in her thoughts about her roommate. The great Asami Sato.

Thinking about Asami had proved to be the best feeling in the world as well as the most painful. And sharing a dorm with her also proved to be the worst kind of torture, but it wasn’t because of any negative assumptions. Far from it. Because of their current situation- or rather, _her own- _spending time with her friend was starting to get a little disappointing. All because of the small, totally-not-serious, and most-likely-unreciprocated, crush she had on her roommate.

Mulling over the reasons why this crush was unreciprocated also wasn’t the smartest path to go down. But who was Korra without her occasional dumb decision-making habits? So, she snuggles further into the couch, on her belly, face squished against the cushion, limps contorting in odd ways, and lets out a heavy sigh.

Without even mentioning the fact that Korra had never heard her roommate express any attraction towards women, Asami seemed too out of reach for her.

For one, she was incredibly smart, had she brought that up already? And while Korra never thought of herself as unintelligent, Asami was on a whole other level. The genius kind.

Two, she was pretty busy all the time, juggling six classes and a heavy major. Engineering. Gosh, she’s so smart and ambitious.

And three, Asami seemed to lack many friends, and she’d sooner take a soccer ball to the face than jeopardize their friendship. The only other relationships she had were their mutual friends: Mako, Bolin, and Opal. Mako was an ex, Bolin was his brother, and Opal was the latter’s girlfriend. Possibly revealing her feelings, or getting into a relationship, would make the entire group’s dynamic even more complicated. Even worse, Asami’s ex was also her own ex. Small world.

Korra was about to go from dozing to full-on sleeping when she hears a door open. Her body was too tired to look at the source of the noise. But she didn’t have to wait long.

“Oh shit!”

Korra couldn’t repress the smirk that grew on her lips at hearing Asami’s startled yelp. She lifts an eyelid to gauge her expression. Except, she knew that at some point in the future, when this exact moment would be a funny memory, she would have wanted to see her own face too.

Korra’s jaw would’ve dropped if it wasn’t already pressed against the couch cushion. Instead, a burning blush took over.

Asami was standing there with her hand clutching onto a towel. A towel which was clutching back onto her body in the best (and worst) way. The light from beyond the bathroom door sliced through the dorm’s darkness, casting Asami in a sideways spotlight.

As if Korra needed directions as to where to look. Of course, she starts at her exposed legs, then her covered hips, up to the curve of her (covered) chest, over the hand holding up the towel, across her bare shoulders, and finally to her reddened face. Korra could’ve laughed at her wide eyes and crooked posture (almost like the classic Bigfoot pose), except she was too busy keeping her heart from popping out of her throat.

The few seconds they had spent staring at each other felt like hours, and Korra wonders if she was ever going to get the image of a half-naked and freshly showered Asami out of her head.

She clears her throat and smiles nervously. “D-Did I scare you?”

Asami seems to get out of her own deer-in-headlights funk too and relaxes a little. Yet there was still a tension in her shoulders and a flush that was now creeping down her neck. “I didn’t expect to see you back so early, so imagine my shock when I see someone dressed in dark clothes spread out on the couch.”

“So early? It’s past 8,” the athlete grumbles, finding the strength to lift herself up on her hands.

“Really?” Asami looks at the clock on the wall beside the front door, lips stretching into a thin line. “Guess I lost track of time in there. Let me get dressed and we can think about our dinner situation.”

Korra watches her walk into her room and lets her arms buckle, flopping back onto her face on the couch. She lets out an extra-long, and extra-tired low groan. Her pulse is still racing and there’s a tightness in her belly. Hadn’t she gotten enough of that during practice? Seeing Asami in such a state had put her right back into fight-or-flight mode.

She’s dozing once again when her roommate comes back into the room, this time dressed appropriately in a long-sleeve shirt and sweats.

“What?” Asami exhales, falling backwards onto the couch, leaning on Korra’s back. “Are you really so tired that you’re not _jumping_ at the opportunity for food?”

Korra opens her tired eyes to look at her and wiggles her body, moving Asami along with her. The latter is smiling and holding her hips, trying to still her movements.

“Korra, c’mon,” she says, a trace of the cutest giggle in the world reaching Korra’s ears. “_Food_. There’s some leftover noodles in the fridge.”

Korra quirks a brow. “You mean the same noodles from last week? Are you _trying_ to give me food poisoning?”

“They’ve been in there _that long_? Throw them out already, I almost ate them earlier today!”

Korra harrumphs and burrows her face further into the cushion, muffling her voice. “You do it, I’m tired.”

“You’re never this tired after practice.”

“Coach had us do some new training exercise.” She raises an arm and flexes it, the sleeve doing little to conceal it. “Gotta keep these guns loaded.”

Asami hums her approval and grabs her bicep.

The athlete stops breathing when she feels her touch. Her friend’s never felt her up like that before, and she’s sure she’d perish from a premature death if it were to ever become a habit. Asami had a certain glint in her eye that she was too scared to try and figure out. Why was she acting weird? Was it because of earlier? She pulls her arm away and wiggles her body so that she’s lying on her back instead.

“Alright, alright, anymore and I’ll have to charge you,” Korra says, willing the lingering blush on her cheeks to go away.

Asami chuckles before getting up, walking over to the fridge and peering inside. The athlete watches her walk away, leg after gorgeous leg moving in stride. The way they worked gave her ideas that she didn’t dare to entertain. At least, not when Asami’s only ten feet away. Korra finally sits up and scratches her still-sweaty head. She really needed that shower.

And with the way that her heart raced, and her body throbbed, it’d have to be a cold one.

-

Asami hears the sound of the bathroom door closing and figures that Korra went in to have a shower. She sighs and glances behind her, subconsciously willing her eyes to develop x-ray vision. By the damned laws of physics that she knows by heart, she can’t.

Seeing Korra after her shower was too much of a coincidence. And seeing her get in just moments after her time in there was making her_ feel things_. Like guilt, shame, and most of all, even despite her attempt to take care of it under the spray of water, arousal.

The engineer’s face burns. She couldn’t believe what she had done. Halfway through her shower, the face of her closest friend just wouldn’t leave the forefront of her mind. Eventually, it shifted from her face to her body, and it went downhill from there. Actually, it went down to her groin, and by ‘it,’ she meant her hand.

Asami felt dirty all over again despite being clean.

She had always admired Korra and her body, but never did she think that her admiration would turn into desire. And never did she think that her heart would melt from seeing her face squished in the most unflattering way against the couch. And never did she think that Korra seeing her half naked would cause a pang of desire to hit. Especially so soon.

Asami was no stranger to same-sex attraction. She’d had a few in the past; a few kisses here and there, a couple of could’ve-been’s, but never anything serious. She could say the same thing about her attraction to men. There just wasn’t all that much time for a relationship, with anyone. Asami also didn’t have a lot of people she could think about that way.

That is, until Korra had popped up in her mind and turned her on so much that she just _had _to… never mind.

Asami closes the fridge and decides that she’ll just order some delivery. After making a phone call, placing both of their orders (because of course she knew her best friend’s order by heart), and sitting back down on the couch, she couldn’t help but return to her previous train of thought.

She’d considered the possibility that it was her body’s way of telling her that she needed release. Some of her needs hadn’t exactly been getting met, so to speak. With class on the weekdays and much-needed downtime on the weekends (plus assignments), some _luxuries_ had to be put on the backburner. Consequentially, her libido would get nearly unquenchable at times. And without many options available, the shower had to do. And any material to help her along was as good as any to use. Even if said material was her gorgeous best friend with an attractive body.

And now, her brain was confused about how to feel about her in general. It was a sort of awkward feeling, but also a lingering intrigue, like she was enticed by what she had imagined. Laws of morality and propriety told her that thinking about her very platonic friend in that sense was super inappropriate, and truthfully it left her feeling a bit icky. Also like she had betrayed her trust somehow. But she looked further, analyzed deeper, she found herself with a sort of craving.

The only thing she was certain about was that she had reacted to Korra and was still reacting, in many different ways. First, it was a physical response. Then, it was an emotional response. And this series of reactions was typical of a phenomenon that she hadn’t felt in a while.

A crush.

Dammit.

—

The sound of a drill waking her up instead of her alarm wasn’t what Korra had been expecting that morning. While it wasn’t as annoying, it still sounded shrill in her ears. Asami must have been working on a project in her room. It was one of the few cons about sharing a space with such a dedicated genius. 

The athlete groans and rolls over in her bed, tangling her legs in the sheets. She was just about to bang on the wall next to her when the noise finally stops. If memory served her right, the silence wouldn’t last long.

Over the course of their shared time together, Korra had picked up on Asami’s noisy habit. The engineer only worked on the weekends when she had something on her mind. Apparently, this time, the project involved a drill.

How her room hadn’t caved in from all the work and noise yet, she’ll never know. She hadn’t properly stepped in there in a while, but she was willing to bet that it was covered in all kinds of shavings, wood and metal, and walking bare foot was a hazard.

She sighed when it started back up again. She lets out another long groan, this time loud enough to be heard from the other side of the wall. The drilling stops immediately, and she hears footsteps until there’s a knock at her bedroom door. It opens, and Asami’s face pops out.

“Did I wake you?”

Still tangled in her sheets, Korra lifts her head and squints. “What do you think?”

Asami chuckles and pushes the door wide open, leaning against the threshold. Korra sees that she’s wearing a white tank top, work pants, and gloves; it’s no doubt her work outfit.

“Well it was about time anyway, it’s already the afternoon.”

Korra snuggles further into the bed with a pout. “Yeah, well, I was exhausted last night. You made me stay up late with your documentaries.”

Asami breaks into a smile. “You love watching those with me and you know it.” She walks over to the bed and jumps onto it, making Korra bounce into the wall with a thump.

“Ow!”

Asami laughs and jumps from where she sits, trying to get her to bounce with her again. The blanket wraps around her as her body rolls like a shaky rotisserie chicken against the wall.

“Ah! Asami stop, you’re gonna break my bed!” She shouts, before thumping her head on the wall again. “_And_ my head!”

Her laughter dies down to heavy breathing, but she still has a smile on her lips. It’s the kind that melts Korra’s heart, so she makes sure not to stare at it too long. Instead, she opts to glare from her blanket burrito. “You’re a menace, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told,” Asami says like she’s bragging. “C’mon, get up, I wanna go somewhere today.”

“You expect me to go out with you after you’ve banged me into the wall a bunch?”

Korra realizes what she’s said, well, both things. And she likes the sound of them both, in that order. But she wasn’t about to get all flustered about it so that Asami would catch on.

Except, Asami might already have her mind in the gutter because she bites her lip and looks away. Korra’s heart tightens.

Dammit.

She couldn’t have stayed home even if she tried.

The engineer inhales deeply before looking back at her. There’s color on her cheeks. “Sorry, didn’t mean to hurt your head.”

Korra unravels herself from her cocoon and sits up, the sheets pooling around her waist, as she stretches her arms. “It’s fine, I’ve got a thick skull, _so I’ve been told_,” she says, mocking the way Asami had said it just minutes ago.

Asami playfully shoves her and stands. “Get dressed so we can go try this restaurant I’ve been meaning to go to. They have your favorite,” she smiles, trying to entice her.

The fact that she knew her favorite cuisine and was actively looking out for it made her heart squeeze. And the fact that she had noticed Asami stealing glances at her arms made her grateful that she chose to wear a muscle tank to bed last night. If she had gone with her usual choice of sleeping clothes, which consisted of _no_ shirt, she wonders what kind of reaction she would’ve gotten. She tries not to beat herself up over it.

“What’s the dress code?” Korra asks, already swinging her legs over the bed.

“Well I guess you could go like that; I surely wouldn’t complain.”

A blush creeps up on Korra’s face and she conceals the sound of her breath stuttering out. The athlete attempts to keep up her cool composure by smirking. “What are you trynna say, ‘sami?”

The engineer’s eyes trail down to her biceps before climbing back up to lock gazes. She was caught checking her out, but then again, she had made no effort in being discrete. “Just that it’s casual,” she says before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Korra flops backwards onto the bed and rubs her hands over her face. This new thing they were doing, the borderline flirting, was going to send her into cardiac arrest. Asami was getting bold. And it all started after last night. That incident couldn’t have been so dramatic that it managed to alter the nature of their interactions. At least, not on Korra’s end.

Their friendship had always had an element of teasing, like pokes or taunts or small practical jokes, but this was an entirely different ballpark. Flirtation had the potential to branch out into multiple possibilities. Like romantic tension, awkward tension, or worse, _sexual_ tension. And by the way Asami had been eyeing her muscles on multiple occasions, it seemed like the third option was the most likely. It was also the most damning.

Korra lets out a loud groan, earning her a couple of bangs on the wall coming from next door, most likely to remind her that she was supposed to be getting ready. She looks up at the ceiling and mentally prepares herself for this ‘outing’ her best friend was taking her on. She needed all the strength the universe could give her.

-

When Asami had closed the door of her room and leaned back on it, she had to put a hand to her forehead to steady herself. She couldn’t believe how she had acted.

One impromptu shower session alone with herself and she had acted like she couldn’t wait to get into her pants. She didn’t have enough fingers to count on for how many times she had looked at Korra’s arms. When they were out in the open like that, involuntarily flexing every time the athlete would lean on her hands, it was hard _not_ to stare.

Another part of herself couldn’t believe it had taken her this long to realize that her best friend’s physique turned her on. (She knew that she found muscles attractive, but not _this _much, and especially not on her _best friend_.) And she couldn’t believe how much her heart warmed at the sight of her tangled in the sheets. Who knew being in a blanket burrito could look so adorable?

But she hadn’t known, not until just minutes ago, because it was _Korra_ who made it look adorable.

She was having to observe everything through a different lens, from everyday things like how Korra walked, to little shifts in her facial expressions. And over the course of the day, Asami was quickly learning that Korra made a _lot _of things other than blanket burritos look adorable. Among other things too, a lot of other words that meant attractive.

Like how Korra in a plain t-shirt and jeans ensemble was simple yet cute; and how Korra messily slurping her noodles was endearing; and how Korra holding the back of her neck, inadvertently flexing her arm, was sexy.

Currently, Korra was all three of those things as she sat in the chair across from Asami. They were in the restaurant that the latter had mentioned earlier. It was Water Tribe themed, which Korra had said made her a bit homesick. The lighting was dim, yet the light from the outside made it bright anyway. And the way the Korra’s face was practically being _caressed _by it made Asami pause in her eating more than a few times to stare.

The athlete was currently showing Asami just how much of her bowl of noodles she could fit in her mouth without swallowing. She found it charming, bulging cheeks and all.

“Korra, you’re gonna choke,” she giggled.

She chews the entire load of it before swallowing, clutching her chest as it painfully went down. “I hope you know the Heimlich then,” she winces.

Asami couldn’t control herself when she says without thinking, “I’m somewhat familiar.”

She would’ve smacked herself if Korra hadn’t been staring at her with a glint in her eye. “Oh really?”

She could go either one of two ways: make it innocent or make it an innuendo. Truthfully, the intention was initially the second. There was no doubt that Korra was encouraging her to keep it going, if the teasing way she had responded was any indication. And if she were being honest, she was interested in taking this further. This flirting thing was quickly becoming something she enjoyed.

“Well, I’ve only performed it a couple of times, and the other person was always grateful in the end.”

Maybe that was too obvious. Dammit.

Korra raises her glass of water to her lips and drinks, and Asami couldn’t take her eyes away from the way she swallowed. She reaches for her own glass and takes a few gulps. “Are you certified?”

“As soon as I turned 18, as a matter of fact.”

Korra chuckles at that. “Honestly I’ve been in more situations where I’ve had to perform CPR.”

“Are _you _certified for _that_?”

“After playing seven minutes in heaven with my crush at a high school party, I was more than certified.”

Asami cracks a smile at that. “Lucky you.”

“What can I say, Bolin’s the best wingman,” she says before lifting another mouthful of noodles into her mouth.

Asami’s eyes went wide at that and she barks out a laugh. “For real? You’ve gotta tell me about it now.”

The athlete grins. “It wasn’t a big deal or anything. We were playing a round of truth or dare, and you can already guess what happened. Bolin dared me and this girl to play seven minutes in heaven in the pantry closet. My first ever make out session,” she ends with a flourish of her hand.

Asami’s heart skips a beat. In the semester and a half that she’d known Korra, she had never mentioned that she was into women. But maybe it was just a one-time thing in high school. She’s known it to happen. She needed to know for sure.

“Did she end up liking you back though?”

Korra clears her throat and scratches the nape of her neck awkwardly. “Nah, we made out a few more times after that but only because she thought I was one helluva kisser,” she jokes with a smile. Asami was willing to bet money that that was true, even to this day. “But nope, just another straight girl lookin’ to have some fun.”

“I’m sorry,” she frowns, putting her hand over Korra’s.

She waves her off with her other hand, the covered one turning over to grasp Asami’s. “Pfft, no harm done. At least, not long-term. I moved on soon after that. Y’know how it is.”

“Does Bolin still try to hook you up?”

Korra hums and looks to the side, eyes skimming over the other patrons. “Every now and then he’ll try to set me up with a girl, but I don’t know, I haven’t been into the dating scene for a while now.” She turns back to Asami and smiles. “Bolin knows a lot of gay people for some reason.”

The engineer laughs. “He’s an actor, remember?”

Korra hadn’t denied still being attracted to women, but she hadn’t really confirmed it either. Not enough for her liking, at least. She only denied dating altogether, which did little to ease Asami’s craving for information.

So that was what she was calling it: a craving.

As time wore on and they had both finished their meals, Asami couldn’t shake her ‘craving.’ Throughout the entire walk in the city, the drive back home in Asami’s car, and them having take-out on the couch, Asami couldn’t stop it from growing. The incessant nagging for _something _within her. What that was, she still wasn’t entirely sure. All that was certain was that it had to do with Korra. She wanted to absorb everything about her; information new and old, touches, sounds, and smells.

Now while she lied in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling, she went over every little detail from that day.

She had memorized every crinkle around Korra’s eyes when she smiled; had counted every breath of laughter she let out; had taken note of the way she held the door open for her when they went in and out of the restaurant. Something that especially made her chest clench was the way Korra often looked at her. Maybe it was a subconscious thing, the almost loving way she looked at her when it was Asami’s turn to speak. As if whatever she had to say was the latest message from the heavens.

And from time to time, Asami would catch herself looking at her the same way. She knew this because it would make Korra’s cheeks color every time and she’d lean in closer.

She rolls over onto her side to face the wall, where she knew the subject of her late-night thoughts was also lying. Her hand subconsciously rises up to feel the wall, as if it could help her feel Korra’s skin. The same skin that she would brush against for a split second when they walked together. And when she had held her hand on the table. And when they would poke each other as they teased the other.

Oh, she wasn’t fooling anyone.

This wasn’t just a craving.

She was nearly head-over-heels already.

—

It had been nearly a month since they had gone out to the restaurant. And nearly a month since Asami had come to terms with her feelings for her best friend. Not that it made anything easier. In fact, it just made every interaction near-painful.

Every moment that she never would have given a second thought to before now carried a whole different meaning. At times the air would suffocate her with all its tension. All kinds of tension that would leave her feeling all kinds of frustrated.

Asami was near ready to confess it all; to grab Korra’s face and-… just thinking about what she wanted to do was enough to set her brain on overdrive. A thousand images would cross her mind and leave her aching in more ways than one. And sometimes, images weren’t enough, resulting in fantasizing.

The end of the semester was sooner than she wanted to admit, which meant that her best friend would be leaving the university to go back home to the Southern Water Tribe. And there was no guarantee that they’d be roommates again the next school year. They hadn’t talked about their plans for summer break yet, but Asami couldn’t keep herself from assuming things. The break was too long of a time to spend apart from her, in her opinion.

She didn’t know if she could handle not sharing a space with Korra for a couple of months. Not being able to hear her complain about Asami forcing her to watch yet another documentary late at night; and hearing the bangs on the wall next to her bed when her engineering projects would make a racket; and sharing mealtimes, to the point where it felt like a sort of date whenever they went out.

Oh, and how could she forget the newest aspects of their friendship.

How they would show casual affection. Random hugs that left her feeling the warmest, cuddles on the couch under a large blanket while a movie was playing, and curling Korra’s hair behind her ear. Or the non-physical affection. On the days that Asami was exhausted beyond words from class and Korra would have Fire Gummies waiting for her on her desk. Or how she would make sure that Korra’s sweaty soccer uniforms would come back the next week freshly washed. Or how Korra would ask about her classes, even listening to her long-winded explanations about her projects.

Gosh, she was so considerate and sweet.

The flirting and teasing would be something she’d really miss too. Sure, they could still text and talk on the phone to do that, but it didn’t have the same thrill as being in-person. The racing hearts, the flushed cheeks, and the wry smiles.

It felt like they were dancing around each other, unwilling to spill their secrets. She was almost sure that Korra liked her in that same heart-warming way, if all the bashful smiles and blushes and fond gestures were any indication. As mushy as it made her feel, it also frustrated her.

They’d gradually gotten bolder and blunter, and sometimes downright crass. But that was more Korra than her, and it would fluster Asami to the point where she needed a drink to force down the lump in her throat. On occasions that the athlete would come back from practice or games all sweaty and practically radiating energy, Asami could barely contain herself. (She also wondered if Korra realized that her showers were always extra-long on those particular days.) She would torture herself wondering how many different ways that energy could be used and how long it could last. What made it worse was that they were only a foot apart at night.

Asami stops that train of thought before she ended up embarrassing herself in front of the subject of her thoughts. They were currently doing one of her favorite activities: cuddling under a large blanket on the couch with the TV on. Rather than fretting about the past and future, she decides to snuggle further into Korra’s side.

-

The athlete turns to face Asami and smiles softly. The sight of her up to her chin in fluff was too cute and the warmth of her body pressed up against her felt like heaven. She could only imagine what it felt like to wrap her arms around her and squeeze.

She wonders if she was ticklish.

That could be an excuse.

The movie playing wasn’t an interesting one, and by the way Asami occasionally rested her eyes and sighed, she knew that she thought the same. Then, by that notion, Korra found it appropriate to try and figure out the answer to her question.

She started by walking her fingers along Asami’s back until she reached the hip not pressed against her. She heard the hitch in the engineer’s breath but saw that her eyes remained closed. Her other hand slithers across her own chest to land on the other hip. That was when Asami’s eyes snap open and she liftt her head to lock gazes. Except, their faces are a lot closer than either had anticipated and the air around them freezes. The movie playing ceases to exist and the inside of the blanket feels like the whole world.

Did Asami feel it too?

Korra felt her answer when Asami quietly gasped, thought about it when Asami’s stare lowered to her lips, and confirmed it when she saw the distance between them start to close.

But something inside her panics and her fingers dig into the engineer’s sides.

A loud yelp bursts out of her and her body spasms against the onslaught of tickles.

“K-Korra!” She gasps. “Wh-Ah! What are you-!” She barks out her laughter, like they were being dragged out of her.

Still, it was music to Korra’s ears. From small giggles to belly laughs that ended in the silliest of snorts, Asami’s mirth was always beautiful to her. As much as she wanted to continue to hear more and feel her thrash around, she knew that she needed to breathe. She went from tickling to lightly caressing, silently offering a truce.

Asami’s laughing tapers off as she relaxes in Korra’s hold again, breathing heavily. “What was that about?” She asks in between gasps.

Korra chuckles and takes her hands away from her hips, but Asami moves to keep them there, a different kind of blush on her cheeks that wasn’t from the tickles. She was more than happy to leave them there; they were the most wonderful things she’d ever felt (next to everything else that was part of Asami).

“Just wanted to know if the great Asami Sato was ticklish.”

“And what do you plan to _do _with this knowledge?” She asks playfully, almost daring her to make another move.

“Nothing if you don’t want me to. Any other ticklish spots you got?” She asks, threatening to figure them out on her own.

Asami hums and smiles. “What kinda girl do you take me for? I usually make people take me out on a couple of dates before I reveal that kind of information.”

Korra couldn’t have stopped the full-body shiver that washed over her even if her life depended on it. Thinking about that kind of stuff was dangerous, especially when they were so close. But she couldn’t stop now, her pride wouldn’t allow it.

“Really? Not even a spur of the moment kinda thing?” She teases, subconsciously leaning in.

Asami seems to take a second to breathe, stealing a glance down at Korra’s smirking lips. “Not… since I stopped going to campus parties.”

Korra notices how her playful expression turns into an intense one, eyes wide and cheeks a permanent pink. She was about to apologize for overstepping any unspoken boundaries when she felt that same tension from before rise again.

Oh no.

Oh shit.

Time to redirect the conversation.

“I can’t believe the great Asami Sato used to have one-night stands.”

Asami catches on immediately, and Korra didn’t know what else she expected because of course she would. She’s a genius after all.

“Yeah, well, when you don’t have much time for a relationship and your hormones are all over the place, you don’t really have any other option.”

She knows that she shouldn’t feel the bubble of jealousy growing in her chest, because this was a long time ago and those people obviously weren’t important now, but her feelings couldn’t be helped.

“Anyone I know?”

“Probably not, it was one senior guy and a… junior girl, if I remember correctly.”

If she didn’t feel her pulse thundering in her throat, then she would have assumed that her heart had shot out from her body.

There it was. The answer she had been patiently waiting for.

Maybe she did have a chance. After all, it was _her_ arms wrapped around Asami’s middle. That gave her a boost in confidence.

Still, she kept the teasing going, albeit a little weakly. “W-Wow, at the same time? My word, Miss Sato, how naughty.”

Asami faces forward and scoffs. “I’m not _that _adventurous.”

Korra didn’t know how to respond, so she opts to just stare ahead at the screen. This kind of tension was a different kind of unbearable. It was an uncomfortable tension with an air of disappointment, and she itches to fix it somehow. She had an idea as to how, but still she hesitates.

Jock she may be, but dumb she was not. She wasn’t oblivious to the signs or the feelings. She had a suspicion that Asami reciprocated her feelings and hearing her admit to having had experiences with women wrecked one of the biggest doubts she had left. The argument she had against pursuing her best friend lost one of its legs and was losing its substance. Yet she still had anxiety about actually going through with it. Could it be that she was scared of change? Of risk? Of bearing herself to the most important person in her life?

She had to admit, being vulnerable was an uncomfortable thing for her. But Asami had proven to have gotten through some of her walls, because she was often on the receiving end of Korra’s vents and emotional tirades. She was the person Korra could turn to when she was tired in any and every sense of the word. She was the person she could share her soul with, and she was the best listener in the world.

She was also the most understanding and most patient (even when she was upset and burning twin holes into the TV screen with her eyes). Even if by the small chance that Asami rejected her, she knew that she was too kind to make a big deal out of it. She would do anything and everything she could in order for Korra to be happy.

So then why was it so hard to make the jump? Why did she hesitate so much?

When compared to a romantic relationship, their current situation would be indistinguishable from the real thing. They got along well, showed affection easily, and felt a mutual love and care. The only thing missing was intimacy, romantic and sexual. The tension was there, and sometimes she could _feel _Asami begging her to touch her with her eyes.

Korra came to the conclusion when she felt Asami shift next to her, whether she meant to put more space between them she couldn’t tell.

She was scared to lose this. All that they had: the affection and the playfulness and the care. She’d rather have this than nothing at all and she knew that Asami would feel too guilty to continue any of it if she knew about her feelings and didn’t reciprocate. And Korra respected that, because at the same time, it’s torture. Not being able to kiss her or touch her, for any reason or none at all, wasn’t a situation she could see herself being satisfied with in the long-term.

So then, if she was more confident in Asami reciprocating her feelings than not, and wanted more out of this, what was she waiting for?

Asami was right there pressed against her, no doubt upset that Korra was evading the elephant in the room. Korra knew that she wasn’t going to go anywhere, no matter the outcome.

Korra looks over at her and doesn’t allow herself to cower from the glare Asami was giving the TV. As sexy as that look was, having it directed at her (or indirectly directed at her) was fear-inducing. She’d have to thank the TV later for taking the brunt of it in her stead.

Gathering all the courage in her body and holding on to all the signs that pointed in her favor, Korra lifts her hand to up to Asami’s cheek. When the latter looks down in surprise and doesn’t move away, Korra turns her head to face her.

“Asami… I’m sorry,” she whispers.

And then, she finally kisses her.

-

The transition from irritation to shock nearly gave Asami whiplash. One second she was pissed at Korra, and in the next she was being kissed by her. But she barely had time to process it, let alone reciprocate.

When Korra pulled away (way too early for Asami’s liking), she dragged the engineer’s exhale out and along with her.

She blinks a couple times, lips parted and cheeks painted red. Asami definitely needed a minute. Scratch that, she needed another _kiss_.

With a hand still on Asami’s cheek, Korra opens her mouth to speak, “I- mmf!“

Asami had shot forward and smashed their lips together, this time making _damn_ sure to savor the taste and feel.

It was Korra’s turn to be stunned, but Asami wasn’t having any of that. “You better start kissing back,” she mumbles against her lips, “you started this, and I’ve been waiting too damn long for you to freeze on me.”

Korra lets out a weak noise and starts to slide her lips back over hers. Asami wraps her arms around her neck and shifts her body to face her better. Korra rests her other hand on a hip in response.

After settling on a position, Asami finally got to really lose herself. She was kissing Korra. _She was kissing Korra. _Instead of thinking about the implications and infinite possibilities of this, she focuses on her senses.

Korra’s lips were a little rough, probably from picking at them too much, but one swipe of her tongue was enough to smooth them over. Their mouths moved in tandem with each other, working without the slightest bit of friction when their tongues got involved. And oh, how Asami _melts _when she gets a taste of what she had been missing this entire year. A small whimper escapes the engineer when Korra pushes her tongue past her lips. She tastes of how she smells, and it’s something she can’t describe without the words ‘love’ and ‘happiness.’ It’s all the epitome of _Korra _and she wants to smell, taste, and feel her for as long as she can.

Her arms tighten their hold around Korra’s neck, and she doesn’t feel like she can get close enough. Except, she _can_, and she _does_.

Korra sighs when Asami moves to sit on her lap, breaking the kiss for a second.

“I’m still mad at you by the way,” Asami breathes before diving back in. “But we can talk later, just make it up to me now.”

Korra nods with eyes closed and whispers what sounds like ‘_sorry ‘_before wetly attaching their lips again. She wraps her arms around her waist and pulls, leaving not even a centimeter of space between them.

Asami revels in it and she hums in approval to let Korra know.

She learns that she can multi-task quite well when she starts to celebrate in her head all the while familiarizing herself with the inside of Korra’s mouth. They were finally taking that leap forward. Their feelings were finally being bared, even if no words were being said. Actions over words and all that other proverbial stuff.

For now, Asami had a lot of pent-up frustration she needed to let out. And she intends to be thorough in expelling it.

-

Korra was in heaven. She was convinced that Asami had finally snapped and killed her, and that now she was spending eternity in the ultimate fantasy. That was the only way she could justify the way she was feeling. Like she was rising out of her body and flying up to cloud nine.

But the grounding weight of Asami straddling her was enough to convince her that this was really happening. And she was going to hold onto it _and_ her for as long as she was allowed to.

Until then, she was more than content to memorize the way Asami tasted, sweet and warm; and the way she felt, soft and malleable, yet firm; and the way she moved, expertly and fluidly, like she knew exactly what she wanted and was hell-bent on getting it. Her full lips were soft on her tongue and plush when taken between her teeth. The latter was especially her favorite move, because it made Asami’s breath hitch, a small noise peeping out from the back of her throat and made her dive back in with even more desperation. That didn’t mean that the former was any less fun, because she got the most beautiful whimpers out of Asami when she sucked on her tongue.

After the third nip on a spongey lower lip, the athlete lets her hands wander, from the dip of her hips up to the bottom of her shoulder blades and sliding them back down again. This coaxes Asami to start a slow grind into her abdomen. She begins to thank the universe for making sweatpants easy to move in.

Korra slides her lips away from Asami’s and leaves a trail of wet kisses along her jaw until she reaches her neck. She can hear her heavy breathing and can feel the hot puffs of air against the shell of her ear. It was _doing things_ to her, but not as much as the soft sounds coming from the mouth she already missed so much. She pokes her tongue out and gives a feather-like lick along the curve of her neck, eliciting a sigh. But it was the firmer lick which came next that brought out the moan. And it was the dragging of her teeth along her skin, the promise of a bite, that made Asami’s hand clutch her hair and pull her closer.

As Korra showered love and attention on her neck, she notices that Asami’s movements against her abdomen were getting needier. She slowly lowers her hands down to grasp at her rear, encouraging her to pick up the pace. Asami whines at that and complies, grasping onto the collar of Korra’s shirt.

“Korra... we gotta stop or I’ll-“ an interrupting moan coincides with a jerk of her hips- “I don’t think I can last if we keep on.”

Korra freezes around the bite on the slope of her neck that meets her shoulder. She lets the words sink in, as well as their meaning. Asami was close to coming, and Korra hadn’t even touched her yet. As much as she hated to stop, she didn’t want her to fall into bliss before they had even talked about this first.

She unlatches her mouth from her neck and stops her thrusting hips. Even though Asami had been the one to warn her, she still lets out a sound of disappointment at the loss of friction.

“I’m sorry,” Korra whispers for the third time, burrowing her nose into the spot where a mark was forming.

Asami runs her hands through her dark brown hair and massages her scalp. “Can you be more specific?”

Korra sighs. “I’m sorry that I evaded so much, and that I took so long to let you know how I felt.”

“How-... How _do_ you feel?”

“Horny as hell.”

Asami swats her shoulder.

“Ow! Alright I deserved that.” Asami hums in response. “Well, I, uh, have feelings for you. Romantic ones, that is. And I have for a while, ever since our first semester together ended. I can’t pinpoint when I knew exactly but... yeah.”

Asami gasps and cradles her head in her hands to look her in the eye. Korra could practically feel the green in them pouring into her blue ones. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I didn’t even know you were into women until, like, 10 minutes ago, and… I was scared of rejection, and a whole bunch of other dumb reasons that I know are super dumb,” Korra pouts.

Asami gives her a sympathetic look. “They’re not dumb, Korra. I mean, I can understand all that. And it’s not like I’m completely innocent, I could’ve told you how I felt too.”

“And how do you feel?”

“Like I might be obsessed with everything about you,” she lightly jokes.

Korra laughs softly. “And when did _you_ know about how you felt?”

Asami sweats and looks away from her puppy dog eyes. “That’s uh... not important. Point is that it’s been a while. Like a month, I guess.”

Korra quirks a brow. “What do you mean ‘not important?’ _Of_ _course_ it’s important. I wanna know how I turned you,” she grins playfully.

Asami squints at her. “Excuse you, you did _not_ ‘turn’ me. I’ve known that I’m bisexual for a while now.”

“Look who’s evading _now_.”

“Hey, I thought you were sorry.”

“Yeah but then you turned as red as a tomato when I asked you how you found out that you liked me and now, I’m curious.”

Asami bites her lip and looks away but Korra raises a hand to make her face her again.

“That’s an embarrassing story for another day. I promise I’ll tell you later, okay?” She pleads.

Korra’s grin turns into a concerned look. “Uh, _okay_, fine.” But she trusts Asami, even if her curiosity was killing her. She’d ask her about it again later. “So, what now?”

Asami drags her fingers up and down Korra’s bicep. “Well... I like you and you like me, and we just kissed... a lot. What do _you_ want to happen?”

The athlete leans in closer and smiles. “I kinda want to keep kissing you.”

A red-lined smile grows on Asami’s lips as she leans back. “Whoa, slow down, I don’t go around kissing just anybody.”

“I’m not just ‘anybody.’”

“Then prove it to me.”

Korra swallows. She could do it; the hard part was over; it was smooth sailing from here on out. She takes a deep breath and hugs Asami closer.

“Be my girlfriend,” she rushes.

“Are you _demanding_ me?”

Korra flushes in embarrassment. “No! No, no, no.” She sighs. “Do you... want to be my girlfriend?”

A wide smile splits across her face. “Nothing would make me happier.”

Their lips meet once again in a sweet kiss that has them both melting against each other. But before things can get heated again, Korra pulls back.

“Are you sure we should continue? I don’t know your stance on the three-date rule, but I think you said that you were about to c-“

“I think I’ll be fine!” Asami squeaks, her cheeks and ears going a bright red.

Korra grins and brings her in again. “Alright. Just try to control yourself.”

“Why don’t I take you out on a couple of fantastic dates so that I don’t have to.”

Korra gulps. “Heh, that’s more than alright with me.”

—

The mirror was the last obstacle Korra had to go through before facing the ultimate judgment outside her door. The image that was looking back at her was a pretty good one, she had to admit. A pair of black slacks with a cyan button-up tucked into them. She couldn’t have done better even if she had hired a professional team. Instead, she had sought advice from her (very unprofessional) friends.

She was sliding the buttons in place on her left cuff when she heard a whistle coming from the bed.

“You’re looking _nice_!”

Korra smiles at herself in the mirror, hands on her hips. “I agree. Thanks for helping me out, Bo.”

She could see his toothy smile on her phone from ten feet away. “No problem at all, Kor, I’m always here for you… y’know when you _let _me.”

Korra sighs at his accusatory tone. “Here we go again…” she mumbles to herself.

“I mean, I _am_ one of your bestest friends in the whole wide world! You’d think that you’d _at least _tell me who it is you’re going on a date with! Is that too much to ask for?”

Korra rolls her eyes as she tries folding her sleeves up to her elbows.

“_And! _You’d _think _that you would’ve told me who it is you were supposedly crushing on for _half a year_! I have feelings you know.”

She cocks her head at the rolled-up sleeves and shrugs, leaving it.

“Are you even listening to me?!” Bolin asks dramatically.

“Of course I am, you’re the loudest noise for miles.”

“Frankly, Korra, I’m hurt. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive you,” he pouts.

Korra picks up the phone and snorts at his expression. “Bo you’re starting to sound like my _husband_, geez._” _She sighs. “I’m just not ready to drop the bomb yet. I don’t think _we’re_ ready. It’s all kinda new and sensitive right now.”

“Is that why you’ve shot down everyone I’ve tried to set you up with?”

“Pretty much.”

She’s about to say goodbye when a voice in the background interrupts her.

“Is that Korra?!”

Korra pales as she recognizes Opal’s sweet tone. She was never going to make it on time for her date. The very first one, too. Not whenever Bolin and Opal teamed up to gang up on her. Thankfully, she could simply just end the call and be done with it.

“Yeah, it’s _Korra_,” he sneers, still putting on a pout. “And she’s getting ready for her _mystery date_.”

_“Mystery date?!”_

Korra groans and flops back onto the bed. “Hey Opal.”

Opal’s face pops up on the screen upside down. “Who are you going on a date with?! Why wasn’t I aware of this, I could’ve helped!”

“Well that’s why I called Bo, heh.”

Opal glares at her boyfriend and he smiles nervously, cowering away from her. “You knew about this and didn’t immediately call me over?”

Korra looks up at the time on the top of the screen and bolts up, nearly passing out from the head rush. “Alright, guys, I’d love to keep chatting it up, but I have a date to get to.”

“Speaking of which, who _is _this person you’re meeting up with?” Opal asks.

“It’s a _secret_,” Bolin mocks.

“I promise I’ll spill everything later, just wish me luck so that I can live through it to tell you,” Korra smiles.

“Wait, lemme see what you’re wearing first. I don’t fully trust Bolin’s judgment, honestly,” Opal jokes, elbowing her boyfriend beside her.

“Hey! I always look gorgeous!”

Korra switches the camera and points it to the mirror. “Bolin might be a disaster sometimes but I kinda like this look.”

“Oooo I love the rolled-up sleeves, shows off your arms,” she praises.

The athlete smirks and flexes her bicep. “That’s the plan, I kinda noticed that A- I mean, my _date_ really likes my muscles.“ Korra could slap herself for almost saying her name.

“Wait, _who?!” _Bolin shouts, shoving Opal aside to fill the screen with his face. Opal yelps and Korra hears a loud thump.

“And that’s my cue. Gotta go, love you guys, thank you!” She rushes, pressing on the end button.

Korra sighs loudly and slumps. A knock on her door startles her into straightening back up and glancing one last time at the mirror. She passes a hand through her hair before breathing in deeply and opening the door.

Only to immediately exhale and deflate like a pricked balloon.

-

Asami’s eyes couldn’t have opened wider without sliding out of their sockets, and her face couldn’t have gotten redder without cutting off the supply of blood to the rest of her body.

Standing in front of her was a picture of heaven; a page taken from her own personalized paradise. She didn’t know what to focus on first: the way Korra’s shoulders filled out in the shirt, the way it wrapped around her arms, or the way her belt buckle held her pants up. Each part nearly brought her closer and closer to her knees.

“Hey,” Korra breathes, seemingly equally as breathless as Asami was. It seemed that her outfit had the same effect on her. She’d pat herself on the back if she wasn’t paralyzed where she stood. “You look,” she waves her hand up and down vaguely, “snazzy.”

Asami had to look down to remember what she had put on. A red ascot with a white silk blouse tucked into a burgundy skirt, black flats on her feet. It definitely didn’t hold a candle to what Korra was wearing, in her opinion.

“Look who’s talking,” she smiles, finally moving to tug on her belt, pulling Korra flush against her. She relishes in her surprised gasp. “You look ravishing. Like a blueberry stud muffin.”

Korra’s cheeks just couldn’t catch a break; all that blood in one place couldn’t be too healthy. “If you were into food play all you had to do was say so.”

Asami chuckles, wrapping her arms around her neck and bringing her in for an embrace. She inhales her scent and exhales it back out. “I heard voices in your room?”

“Yeah, I was video-chatting with Bo and Opal. They helped me pick this out. Well Bolin did,” Korra says, resting her head on Asami’s shoulder.

“_Bo _picked this out?” She asks incredulously, pinching the fabric of the blue shirt.

“More like I held it out and he approved.”

She hums. A beat of silence follows and Asami is content to sway in her lover’s arms until a thought crosses her mind. She lifts her head to look her in the eye.

“Wait. Do they… y’know, know? About us?”

“No, I didn’t tell them, but we should. Soon. They’re a little upset, and I don’t blame them; they’re our friends, ‘sami.”

Asami sighs and slowly drops her head to touch foreheads. “I know, I know. And I have no problem with telling them, I just… wanted to have you all to myself a little longer. It’s only been a week.” She squeezes her a little tighter.

“You’ll always have me to yourself, y’know. Even if the others know about us,” Korra reassures.

“I _know_ that_, _but it’s like we’re in our own little bubble right now. And I quite like our little bubble,” she pouts, no doubt a habit she had picked up from the athlete.

Korra smiles and pulls back, hands rubbing up and down Asami’s arms. “You’re adorable, did you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.”

“We can talk about how we’ll tell the others later. We have a reservation to get to,” she says while leading her backwards out of the small hallway.

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going, by the way.”

“Well, at first I wanted it to be a surprise, but to hell with it, I’m too excited.” She grabs her keys and wallet from the counter, tosses Asami’s purse to her, and opens the door. “We’re going to this cool dinner theater place I went to once.”

“What?! I’m so underdressed for that, Korra! This is why I don’t like surprises,” she whines, unable to still her legs as her girlfriend pushes her through the door.

Korra looks her up and down before grinning. “You look fantastic, trust me.”

-

“Oh, goodness.”

That had to be Korra’s favorite phrase of the night. She had liked hearing it come from Asami’s mouth when she gasped as she took in the large room. She had loved hearing it when a particularly stressing scene played out on the stage. And she _adored _hearing it fall from her lips as she ravaged her against the front door.

Her mouth roamed all over neck, moving too excitedly to savor just one spot. Her hands, however, were caressing and tugging incessantly at the dip of her hips.

These hips had teased her all night long, and she was finally getting to touch them how she had longed to. Even when covered by the soft fabric of her pleated skirt, they were still oh-so-delicious to feel. Her attention to them was only ever interrupted when they had sat down at their table. But when the show was over and their plates were cleaned, and Asami passed her hands over the front of her skirt as she stood, her eyes had gravitated back to them.

It wasn’t like Korra was barely keeping it in her pants throughout the whole date. Her less than classy moments were definitely outweighed by the more wholesome ones. Like when she would get lost in her girlfriend’s bright eyes while she listened to her speak. Or when she’d turn to see her reaction to a funny scene on stage, hoping to see her smile and hear her laugh. Or when she quietly snuck her hand across the table in order to grasp Asami’s.

Their first date was as much of a success as she had hoped. There were a few minor hiccups, but neither one of the women would have had it go any other way. Korra had had moments that would make her cringe for the rest of her life, as well as some she’d be able to laugh about later on. But the way Asami had laughed in the moment instead, definitely made up for it.

“As-“ her girlfriend sighs ”-as much as I love your hickeys, Korra, you’re slobbering all over my ascot.”

That damn ascot. The same one that Korra had found herself staring at a few times during their date. It was something about Asami’s neck being covered that had made it all the more enticing to her. Maybe it was the prospect of being the one to take it off of her at the end of the night.

Korra lets out a grunt and fumbles with the knot keeping the accessory together around her neck, throwing it behind her when she finished. Now she was free to claim every inch of pale skin she could reach.

“That’ll do,” Asami says breathlessly, clutching onto Korra’s taut biceps.

The athlete slips her hands under her thighs, guiding her legs to wrap around her waist. Asami shows her approval by grasping a little tighter and rolling her hips. Korra then takes a step back, finding her balance, and turns to walk over to the couch. This couch was quickly turning into a lover’s lane of sorts for the two, except a lot softer.

“I had a great time tonight,” Asami whispers in between kisses.

“Yeah?” She asks as she lays her down on her back, climbing on top of her.

Asami hums and nods, bringing her down for more kisses. She gets a couple in before pulling away. “I especially loved when you bumped your head under the table,” she chuckles lowly.

Korra scoffs loudly and blushes. “My napkin fell!”

“That wasn’t what it had looked like from where I was sitting. I give you points for boldness, though.”

“Asami! I swear I wasn’t trying anything slick. I’m not even _in_to pub-public sex or-or-“

“Really? Shame,” Asami says with an eyebrow raise, biting back a smile. She was getting a kick out a flustered and stuttering Korra.

The athlete’s blush deepens considerably. “I-I-I mean, it’s just that- y’know what? That’s not the point. The point is that I dropped my napkin and went to get it.”

When her napkin had dropped during the show, she had inwardly cursed at her clumsiness. It was dark enough that she could barely see the floor under her chair, let alone a black napkin that had disappeared under the table. She had gotten down on all fours, crawling under the table and feeling her hands around like an oversized Roomba. She had begun to think that the damned thing had phased through the floor when she heard a small noise of surprise from above. She looked up to realize that her head had bumped into Asami’s knee. She cursed outwardly that time and smiled shyly when Asami pulled the tablecloth up to look down at her.

“What are you _doing_?” She had whispered, looking around to see if anyone had noticed them.

“I dropped my napkin.”

Korra had realized then what the situation had begun to look like when Asami quirked a brow. There was the faintest twitch at the corner of her mouth, and it made her entire body fizzle. “Did you now? Were you hoping to find it under my skirt?”

Even though it had been a whisper, impossible for anyone else to hear, Korra had felt it pass through her entire being. She could still feel the lingering embarrassment that she had felt then. Her knees still ached from how fast she had scrambled to get back into her seat, napkin be damned.

Asami’s hand caressing her cheek brought her back to the present. “I was just teasing you, silly.”

“I know, I just don’t want you to think that I’m eager to jump your bones or something,” she sighs.

“You’re not? Now I’m kind of disappointed.”

Korra groans and drops her forehead to her shoulder. “Not what I meant. I _do _wanna… jump your bones,” she mumbles almost inaudibly, “but that’s not the only reason why I like you. I like you for lots of reasons. Some that I can’t even put into words.”

Asami hums and smiles.

“But… I can try for some. I like you because you’re sweet, and you’re funny, and you’re there for me a lot, and you’re crazy smart.” She groans. “_So _smart, I don’t know how you fit so much brain into that skull.”

That gets a laugh out of the engineer.

“And you’re beautiful and gorgeous and you turn me on _a lot_, but, you know, you turn my heart on too.”

“You really had to ruin it by saying I give you a heart-boner, didn’t you?”

“Actually, I think it’s called a heart-on.”

“I can’t believe I like you.”

Korra laughs and digs her nose into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, tickling her a little. “No take-backs. You bruised it, you bought it.”

“_Bruised _it?” She asks in between giggles.

“I distinctly remember you squeezing my ass tonight.”

_“_Oh, right.”

“_Yeah_.”

After the show had ended, the couple walked side-by-side to Asami’s car. Asami had wrapped her arm around Korra’s waist, bringing them flushed together. They were giggling about a specific scene that they had both found just down-right hilarious. So sidesplittingly funny that Korra couldn’t even recall what it was about later on. There was just something about Asami’s sparkling eyes that would wipe her brain clean of all thought.

When they had reached the parked car, Asami didn’t let go, instead opting to wrap her other arm around her for an embrace. Korra was pushed back into cold metal, but she didn’t mind one bit; she was too content to be bothered. And the feeling of being cocooned by her girlfriend’s arms was enough to melt her from the inside.

“Thank you for tonight,” Asami speaks softly into her ear, causing a chill to slide down her spine.

“Thank _you _for agreeing to going on a date with me.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know how much you want it to be on the record that _you_ were the one to ask.”

“You’re damn right. Had to make it up to you somehow, right?”

Asami’s hand had chosen that moment to sneak down to grab Korra’s backside. She would cherish the warmth of her palm against the seat of her pants forever. And she was pretty sure Asami would do the same for the noise that came out of her. “Oh, I’m pretty sure you already made it up to me later on.”

“Whoa, Sato, I thought you weren’t that kind of girl? Copping a feel on the first date?” Korra tsk’ed. “I was under the impression that you were of a sophisticated breed.”

“I don’t know what gave you that impression, but I suppose I do tend to enjoy the finer things in life. Like your butt.” She punctuated her words with a squeeze, that time with both hands.

Korra shakes her head, hoping to get the memory of having their hips pressed together out of her head. It didn’t help that she was still in between Asami’s legs on the couch.

“This position feels very compromising,” Asami says, snaking her arms around the athlete’s middle anyway and pulling her closer.

“You read my mind.”

“Wanna read mine?”

“Is it in the gutter?”

“…if you would read it then you’d know the answer to that question.”

“How can I prove to you that I like you for you rather than your body if you keep teasing me like that?” Korra whines half-heartedly.

“You can like both, y’know. I quite like that you find my body attractive,” Asami admits with a shake of her hips, running her fingers through Korra’s hair.

Korra snuggles into her neck and sighs. “I know, and I _do_, but I just wanna be, y’know, sincere sometimes too. We flirt and joke around a lot, but I also wanna be all mushy and cheesy and so sweet that it makes us gag.” She couldn’t stop the warm smile from blooming on her lips.

Neither could Asami, it seems. The happy sigh that slips through red lips makes Korra’s heart flutter. “I want that too. I’m sorry if I sounded like I didn’t, I guess I got caught up in all the excitement and newness of it all.”

“It’s alright, you didn’t. I think you just might be even hornier than I am.”

Asami snorts and turns to kiss the top of Korra’s head. “That might be a possibility.”

“Are you going to tell me about the story of how you knew you liked me now?”

Asami’s entire face and neck flushes red at that. “And confirm that possibility beyond a shadow of a doubt? No, thank you.”

Korra lets out a loud groan and drops her full weight on top of her. Asami accepts her completely, tightening her hold and squeezing. “You’re killing me, ‘sams.”

—

“You what?!”

“Shh!” Asami covers Korra’s mouth with her hands. They were in the comfort of the athlete’s bedroom so there wasn’t anyone else around, but she couldn’t help feeling embarrassed anyway.

Korra’s words became unintelligible, and slobbery, beneath her fingers.

“You promised me that you wouldn’t freak out, Korra,” she says sternly, releasing her so that she was free to speak again.

“Well excuse me if it’s a little shocking that you found out how you felt while you were mast-“

“Korra!”

Her girlfriend starts to laugh, relishing in Asami’s red face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just funny.” She takes in a deep breath. “And frankly, really hot.”

Asami groans and buries her face in her hands, before remembering that there was saliva still on them.

“I _shower_ there too, y’know. Or does that turn you on even more?” She teases, a permanent grin on her face.

“This three-date rule thing isn’t gonna work if you keep this up.”

“Maybe that’s my plan.”

“Well if we’re both actively trying to sabotage it then what’s the point of upholding it then?” Asami asks, looking up from where she was positioned.

The week after their first date came with plenty of growth and experimentation. When they weren’t in class, at practice, or catching up with their friends, the two women were attached at the hip. It had started with hanging out in each other’s rooms, although mostly in Korra’s since Asami’s was a safety hazard. Then they had sleepovers, which ended up with the athlete finding out that her girlfriend was a major cuddler. And now, they were getting used to seeing each other in fewer clothes.

It was late in the afternoon and Asami was lying on top of her girlfriend in just her bra and sweatpants, who was in her own sports bra and cotton shorts. The sight was as delicious as the feeling of the skin-on-skin contact.

“Well we’ve already went on two dates, what’s waiting until the third?” Korra asks, twirling a strand of wavy black hair in her fingers.

“I know, I’m just asking what if we’re conforming to societal rules rather than going with what feels right?”

“Hmm, maybe.”

“I mean, we’re already halfway there anyway. We’re both in our underwear,” she jokes.

“And pants,” Korra reminds her, passing a hand over Asami’s backside and softly squeezing.

The engineer’s already fast pulse raced even more at that. She groans and drops her head onto bare collarbones. Korra was making this way too difficult. Of course, Asami’s frustration wasn’t entirely Korra’s fault. It was just that Asami was attracted to _everything_ about her and feeling her bare skin teased her with everything she _could_ be feeling. But she wasn’t going to pressure her girlfriend into doing anything more than what they were doing already. Not unless she enthusiastically agreed to.

Asami could wait for as long as she needed. Her own hand in the privacy of the shower would suffice.

“You’re killing me.”

“I’m sorry,” Korra chuckles. “You’re just too cute when you’re flustered.”

Asami sighs and snuggles up to her neck, leaving soft kisses wherever she could reach.

-

The feeling and _sound_ of slow lip-smacking made Korra’s ears burn. She was sure that Asami could feel her heart pounding beneath her chest. Her core clenches and her grip on her girlfriend’s rear tightens, earning a hum. A pale hand reaches up to her cheek and turns her head to face her. Korra stares into the twin green rings before closing her eyes and leaning in to join their lips in a full kiss.

The sweetness and softness of it makes the both of them moan. Korra coils her arms around her middle and squeezes, needing to feel her as close as possible. Asami responds by cradling her face with both hands and thrusting her tongue forward. This made the feeling in between her legs burn that much hotter.

Asami’s hands slither down from her cheeks and onto her stomach, memorizing each muscle that made up her abs. Every fingertip created a trail of fire that followed wherever they traveled. She feels them reach higher and higher on her ribcage, not quite meeting the hem of her sports bra, but promising to with the proper permission.

Korra sits up and breaks their lip-lock, massaging Asami’s hips and looking up at her through lidded eyes. Both exhale into the small space between them, puffs of hot air mixing together.

“Asami, I…”

“Yes?” She whispers.

Her stare is full of desire and something else that Korra’s heart immediately recognizes and responds to. She sees the love in those eyes and feels the warmth radiating from them. They had yet to say those three words to each other, but they didn’t need to say it in order for Korra to _know_. Still, hearing and saying them was a satisfaction that she wasn’t going to pass out on.

“I don’t know how you feel about saying this so early but… I love you. And you don’t have to say it right now, but-“

Asami’s lips mash into her own, derailing her train of thought. The kisses were deep and moving, the engineer undulating into her with her whole body. Korra inhales deeply and lets her senses drown in Asami’s entire essence.

After what felt like minutes, her girlfriend pulls away with a loud _smack _and a soft smile. “I love you, too.”

A matching smile breaks out on Korra’s face and she tackles her back to the end of the bed, hearing a squeal beneath her. They embrace and lavish kisses everywhere and anywhere they can reach. Their mouths soon gravitate towards each other like magnets, and they engage in a long kiss. In her excitement, situated in between Asami’s spread thighs, Korra can’t help the roll of her hips into her center.

Asami sighs and bites on her lower lip.

Korra’s core clenches for the second time and she mumbles against her lips, “I want you.” She moves her mouth down her jaw and over her neck.

She hears a gasp from above her. “A-Are you sure?” Pale legs clench around her waist despite her question, as if to keep her there.

“Yeah, fuck it, we’re already here and the semester ends next week anyway.”

Asami pauses her fingers in Korra’s hair and pulls her head back to look at her. The timid look in her eyes nearly shatters her heart.

“I don’t- I don’t wanna do this if we’re only doing it because we might not see each other again.”

Korra feels a cold ache in her chest. “No, no, that’s not why I want this. I meant that it’d be like a… last hoorah in the place we shared for a year, y’know? One last really good memory.” That didn’t seem to ease the sad expression on her girlfriend’s face. “But that doesn’t mean that we won’t see each other again. Or do _this _again. I know we’ve avoided talking about summer break but, I wanted you to know that I plan to stay in Republic City for half of it. And… I wanted to ask if you’d like to come with me for the other half in the Southern Water Tribe?”

That did the trick. A beautiful watery smile grew on red lips and a gasp was drawn from in between them. “For real? You want me to come with you?”

“Of _course_ I do.” She relishes in Asami’s blush. “Plus, my parents kinda wanna meet you already.”

“What?!” Asami shouts. “They know?!”

“Well, we already told our friends so I _assumed _I could tell them too. And I was excited, can you blame me?”

“Oh, goodness, I’m gonna meet your parents,” she whispers and looks up at the ceiling.

“So, does that mean you’re coming with me?” Korra asks, practically vibrating with excitement.

“Of course I am, you’re my _girlfriend_, after all. I’m gonna miss you like hell if I don’t go.”

Korra lets out a shout of joy and rains kisses down all over her face. “I can’t wait to show you all the snow and ice and-“

“Korra! Korra, wait! Which half is which?”

“Oh. Well, I was gonna stay over there for the first half. After that, I was kinda planning on asking Bo if he had a couch I can crash on or something…”

“What?! I can’t let you sleep on a _couch_. You can stay with me at my place.”

“You have your own place? Why in the hell do you live in a dorm then?”

Korra had already known that Asami came from money. In her head she was imagining the most obnoxious mansion, with the most obnoxious staff, and the most obnoxious animal-shaped hedges. But what she couldn’t imagine was someone so down-to-earth as Asami living like that.

“Because it would’ve taken two hours to commute here. It’s not even _my _place, really, more like the family estate.” She pauses in thought. “I should probably think about getting an apartment or something.”

“We’re getting off topic. You’re really okay with me staying with you?”

“At this point, I’ll be sad and upset if you _don’t _stay with me. I’m asking you to. I don’t think I can spend a night without you anymore, you’ve ruined me,” Asami pouts.

Korra wiggles her eyebrows. “I did, huh?”

Asami smirks and reaches up to peck her lips. “I wouldn’t be able to go an hour without being able to kiss you or hold you.”

Korra leans down for a proper kiss but her smile makes it difficult. “Then we should get in as many kisses as we can before we won’t be able to when we meet my parents.”

Asami wraps her arms around her neck. “You read my mind.”

—-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe ill add smut in the next chapter :T


	2. Can You Feel It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stares at my screen* this was supposed to be 2k at most. this is a testament to how long-winded i tend to be  
anyways, its been years since i wrote real smut, but without further ado, after 13k+ of foreplay, here it is :)

Korra bounces her leg on the rack beneath her desk. It was her last class of the entire semester and it was supposed to end in about ten questions. Of her final exam, that is; something about psychology, she remembers. The content itself wasn’t too difficult to get through, but her wandering mind was slowing things down.

She just couldn’t contain her excitement; not only was she going back home in just a couple of days, where her parents and childhood memories were waiting, but she was going to be bringing her girlfriend along. The _both _of them were definitely excited (as well as anxious). And as she read the question asking about which terms went to which structures of the brain, her own started to get on board with that train of thought.

That excitement came from multiple sources and for multiple reasons for either woman. For Korra, it partially stemmed from the pride and fulfillment of completing another year of university, which left her with only one year left to go. The other root played a larger role: the upcoming trip overseas. She was going to get to introduce Asami to her parents, as well as to Naga (she was especially looking forward to seeing her giant fluffy companion again). Just imagining her girlfriend getting mowed down by the large dog was enough to put a smile on her face.

She was sure she looked rather weird smiling down at her exam paper. Just five questions left to go, and she was home free.

More like, free to go to her dorm, and then free to go _back _home.

The former was almost bare except for the furniture it came with, so it wasn’t going to really be what she called ‘home’ anymore. There were packing boxes belonging to both inhabitants scattered around the dorm. Most of them were filled with the engineer’s tools, projects, and papers of all kinds. Korra still had some last-minute things to take care of before they were forced out, like stowing away some bathroom things and scarfing down leftover food items. Tonight would be the last time they would be sleeping in the place they shared for the past two semesters.

The athlete tries not to get emotional as she reads through the last question. To counter it, she opts to think about all the ways they could make their last night memorable. Maybe they could snuggle on the couch with a documentary on, for old times’ sake. Or they could order take-out and hang out in Asami’s room now that it was clean. One last hoorah in their ‘home.’

The biggest case of déjà vu hits Korra as she finishes circling her answer, as well as the biggest blush. She remembers the moment quite well; it was about a week ago. She had suggested they have sex for the first time before leaving for break.

They hadn’t actually gotten to it. After making out for a while, Korra had realized that Asami needed a plane ticket to the Southern Water Tribe. Rather than getting it on under the blanket, they got on the internet and searched for flight times.

Using that time to plan for the upcoming days before leaving for summer break proved to have been the smartest decision. Now, they were free to relax however they pleased.

Korra’s whole body nearly shivered at all the possibilities that flooded her mind. The only thing that stopped it was her packing up her things and turning in the exam. She says a final goodbye to the professor before walking out, breaking into a run as the door closes behind her.

-

“And that’s the last of it.”

Asami stood in the middle of her room with the roll of duct tape in hand. She had just finished sealing the last of her boxes designated for clothes; there were quite a few of them.

At that moment she hears her phone ring from her (soon-to-be-former) desk. She steps over a sea of boxes and nearly trips reaching for it.

“Hello?”

Opal’s voice comes through from the other end, “hey, are you busy?”

“No, I just finished packing, what’s up?” Asami puts the phone down and presses the speaker button. She starts to stack up boxes on top of each other for easier mobility.

“I just wanted to confirm when you guys needed to use Bolin’s truck to move all the boxes. Did you want it for tonight or tomorrow?”

“Umm,” Asami hums distractedly. She’s pushing a stack to the door when she pauses. “Actually would tomorrow morning be good for you guys?”

“Tomorrow?” Opal asks. “Wouldn’t it be easier tonight? To get it over with so that you don’t have to rush?”

Asami bites her lip. “I know, it’s just… I was kind of hoping that Korra and I would… have some, y’know… alone time.”

A knowing snicker filters through.

“Oh, I see.”

In her opinion, their friends saw it a little too much. She knew it was only in good fun, though, all the teasing and jokes.

It hadn’t taken long to tell their friends about their relationship. It only took two days after their first date, in fact. Korra had been cracking under Bolin and Opal’s pressure and Asami had decided to give her mercy.

It was during a round of Pai Sho on the floor between Bolin and Asami that he had brought the topic up. The group was hanging out at the brothers’ (plus Opal’s) apartment. Korra and Mako were making drinks and snacks in the kitchen while Opal sat on the couch behind her boyfriend.

“Hey, Asami?” He prompted.

She hummed in acknowledgement.

“Since you’re Korra’s roommate, would you agree that you see her just about every day?”

“Yeah,” she said as she moved one of her pieces.

“So then who do _you _think she’s dating? Did you see them when Korra went on her date?” He stared intently at her while he moved one of his pieces.

Asami froze, a cold anxious feeling in her gut. “Uhh… I don’t know if I should be talking about her personal life behind her back, Bo.”

“Talking about who’s personal life? Any good gossip?” Korra grinned as she walked into the room, hands passing out drinks.

“Oh I was just asking Asami if she knew about this _mystery person _you’re still keeping us all in the dark about,” Bolin accused as he glared, still accepting the cup.

Korra’s face had paled and she threw a nervous look over at her secret girlfriend, who had given her an equally nervous glance.

“Aha!” Bolin exclaimed, pointing at the two women. “I saw that look. So you _do _know, Asami, you _traitor_! I thought we were friends!”

At that moment, Mako had walked in the room with a bowl of chips in his arms. “Bo lose another game?” He sighed and flopped onto the couch, a few chips flying from the bowl.

“Korra and Asami are in cahoots apparently,” Opal said.

Korra had dropped to sit next to Asami and gave her a questioning look, as if asking for permission. Asami didn’t need to be a mind reader to know what that look meant. She glanced back at her friends, all of them looking back expectantly.

She let out a shaky breath and willed the nerves to go away. These were her friends, after all, she knew better than to be afraid of their reactions.

She looked back at Korra and gave a short nod before turning back to face them. “We _are _friends, Bo, which is why we’ll tell you guys the truth. Korra, do you wanna say it?”

The small smile that grew on the athlete’s lips was the kind that could melt her worries away no matter the situation. “Nah, you can do it,” she had said.

“The suspense is killing me,” Bolin groaned, dramatically hunching over to hold his head in his hands.

Asami inhaled deeply. “Korra went on a date with… me, because we’re dating.” And all within the next exhale she blurted out, “we’re sorry we didn’t say anything sooner, we just wanted time to settle for a bit before telling anyone.”

Korra soothingly passed her hand up and down her back as she wheezed, face red and heart racing.

Their friends’ faces were all a mix of different types of shock. Bolin’s had been a happy shock, Opal’s a curious shock, and Mako’s a shock-shock. Needless to say, before the squealing and demanding questions began, there was a lot of shock to go around.

Both women were relieved when they received congratulations and hugs from both Bolin and Opal. Mako had been a little awkward about it, understandably so, but nonetheless accepting of it. That relief was short-lived when the teasing and probing began, which was more of Opal’s specialty. Korra could always take it better than her, who was most of the time left too flustered and embarrassed to speak.

Speaking of which, Asami was preparing for whatever inappropriate joke or invasive question her friend was about to unleash on her. “Opal, whatever you think you’re ‘seeing,’ I beg you not to-“

“Were you two planning to bang one last time tonight?” She could practically hear the very-evil, very-Opal smirk over the phone. “Wanted to end the semester with a _bang_?”

“Do you write these down in your free time?”

“You still refuse to give any details, so I have to resort to this.”

“I don’t think you plan to stop even if I were to tell you all about the _very personal _things about my relationship,” Asami grunts out as she stacks yet another box. Geez, she needed to get rid of some clothes.

“I don’t ask for much. I just wanna know how good she is in the sack, y’know, like any best friend would wanna know.”

Asami flushes and exhales loudly, sitting down on her bed and taking a drink from the bottle of water on her desk. “Actually… we haven’t done _it _yet.”

“What?!” Opal shouts. “You guys share a dorm and don’t bang all the time? That place must reek of sexual tension. You don’t know how lucky you have it. Bo and I have to wait until Mako’s at _work_ so that we could-“

“_Um_! I don’t need to hear about that,” Asami interrupts, her imagination running wild despite her best efforts to stop it. Picturing her pseudo-brother and her best friend going at it was definitely a libido-killer.

“Aw,” Opal pouts. “I’m kinda sad you don’t wanna know all about my sex life.”

The door to her (soon-to-be-former) dorm opens and there’s a familiar sound of keys being tossed onto the counter. An uncontrollable smile grows on Asami’s lips and she stands up.

She grabs the phone and takes it off speaker. “I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow morning around 7:30, thanks again, love you guys!” She ends the call as Opal shouts and tosses the device onto the bed before walking out of the room.

Korra smiles as soon as she sees her and opens her arms, Asami sinking into her immediately. They engulf each other in a warm embrace and sway a little, almost tripping over a box or two. Asami feels a little sweat on the athlete’s neck but nuzzles into her anyway, inhaling her comforting scent.

“I missed you,” she murmurs, relishing in the feeling of the tight hold.

“I missed you too, I ran over here as soon as I finished my exam.”

Asami lifts her head and guides her to the couch by the hand. “How did that go, by the way?”

They sit and Korra removes her jacket before dragging the engineer down to lie on top of her. “Good, I think. I was thinking about you the whole time. If I fail, it’s totally your fault.”

“Korra! You need to focus when you’re taking your exams,” she chides, lightly swatting her shoulder.

“I just couldn’t wait to come back to see my beautiful girlfriend, lifting heavy boxes, getting sweaty,” she grins, pushing a lock of black hair behind a pale ear.

“Looks like _you _did all the sweating,” she jokes. “But… I’m really glad you’re here.”

Korra aw’es.

“Because I need your help stacking these boxes,” she adds with a smirk.

“I knew you were only with me for my muscles,” she pouts, feigning hurt.

Asami hums and gropes a bicep. “I do love these muscles.”

“Wanna see what they can do?” Korra hints suggestively, hands sliding down to her lower back.

“Can they move boxes?”

“They can do whatever you want them to do, babe.”

“What if I want them to pin me to this very couch?” She asks quietly, biting her lower lip.

Korra’s eyes darken and she slowly sits up, moving Asami with her so that she was straddling her lap. Asami could see the lust in them and it sends a wave of desire through her entire body.

“They can very much do that, if that’s what you really want me to do.” The timber of her voice always caused a heat to bloom on her cheeks whenever she used that tone. The way her hands caressed her hips made it seep all the way down her throat and pool low in her belly.

Even so, Asami gently removes the hands so that she can intertwine their fingers instead, holding them up on either side of her. She brings their faces close enough so that their noses touch before saying, “it’s actually what I _need _you to do.”

A low whimper sounds out from deep in Korra’s throat, and it’s the only warning before she pushes Asami forward and crawls between her legs. The athlete holds herself up on her hands and uses her mouth to kiss up her covered stomach, in between her breasts, and finally on her lips. Asami wraps her legs around her waist and caresses along her jawline before tangling her fingers into her hair. She tilts her head up to receive Korra’s tongue into her mouth, letting out a moan.

She doesn’t get to enjoy the taste, though, before it retreats.

“Is that what turns you on? My muscles?”

Korra doesn’t let her go too long without touch, opting to trace the shape of her jaw with wet kisses and light nips. A low moan is coaxed from Asami as she revels in the affection, eyes fluttering closed.

“Is that what you fantasized about in the shower?”

Her eyes snap open and, despite the impossible, her blush deepens even further. “I…”

“What else turns you on, ‘sami?” As she asks, one of her hands track up her stomach, heading dangerously close to a breast. They had felt each other up plenty of times before, but nothing more than a few gropes. “What do you think about when you’re touching yourself? Maybe I can make a few fantasies come true.”

Asami tries to will herself to speak but her words get lost whenever the athlete sucks a new mark onto her neck. Korra had a tendency to speak during their more intimate moments and it would fluster her to no end. It also turned her on so much that it would leave her underwear completely ruined by the end of the day. Her breathing deepens and her mind races, too many thoughts and feelings trying to be processed all at once. A fire blazes wherever Korra touches, making her entire body burn up with desire.

When she doesn’t receive a response from her girlfriend, Korra continues. “What, are you too shy to tell me? This is a surprise, you’re usually pretty confident.” She slips her hands beneath Asami’s shirt and rubs slow circles into her sides.

Asami sits up, crossing her arms to throw her shirt overhead. “Anything-... everything you do turns me on,” she says breathlessly. Korra is staring widely at her chest, and Asami takes advantage of her pause to bring their lips together in a heated kiss. “Please touch me.”

Korra responds to the kiss after a second, her hands wrapping around her middle and pulling their bodies close. She slides her tongue along her lower lip before dipping into the cavern of Asami’s mouth. The latter lets out a moan that passes right through the athlete, making her shiver and deepen the kiss. Asami is more than happy to drink in the addicting taste and arches her back.

Korra clearly got the message and starts to unclasp her bra, hooking her thumbs around the straps and slowly sliding them down. The warm touch on her cool skin only adds to the sound of her blood thundering in her ears.

When her bra was tossed, landing on a box somewhere, she felt the sudden need to cover up. They hadn’t gone as far as seeing each other nude, but she knew that she could trust Korra with her body. She _wanted _to give her body to Korra.

The athlete tugs on her lower lip with her teeth as they pull away, letting it snap back with an audible sound. As her dark hands came up her ribs, her gaze lowered to the chest in front of her. She inhales deeply and allows each hand to cup a perky breast, dragging her thumbs lightly across dusky pink nipples. Asami knew that she was smaller than Korra, but she didn’t mind, especially when she was being touched so affectionately. She sees her poke a small mole on her left breast and then a birthmark close to the center of her right one.

“You’re… beyond gorgeous, ‘sami,” she whispers, blue eyes lifting up to stare into green ones. Something about her gaze, maybe the overwhelming love and adoration in it, left her feeling truly naked. The redness on her entire upper body was bound to be on display for the rest of the night, at this point.

“Thank you,” she says softly. “I’d say the same, but you still have all your clothes on.”

Korra smiles, warmly rather than teasingly, and makes to remove her shirt. She goes slow, though, Asami notices, as if to preserve the sense of anticipation. Maybe she wasn’t completely done teasing her.

When her shirt is flung back, Korra wastes no time in also pulling off her sports bra, since having the engineer do it would just take too long. Throughout the show (because it felt too much like a striptease than anything else), Asami looked on with bated breath and racing heart. Her hungry eyes ate up every inch of dark skin that was exposed. They also paused to observe imperfections, like scars and moles and birthmarks she hadn’t noticed before. She supposed that being glued together while sucking face didn’t allow much time or space for a thorough inspection.

“Holy shit.” Asami hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but the whispered expletive made the athlete chuckle. The light bouncing of her chest captured her gaze.

“Now you can enjoy something other than my arms.”

Asami’s hands ran over the abs she couldn’t get enough of and stopped to hold Korra’s breasts. She lightly squeezed them and lowered her head to place a kiss directly above the right one. She felt more than heard the sigh above her.

“You’re acting like this is your first time seeing another pair of boobs in your life, ‘sams.” That’s when Asami realized that her eyes were open wide, and that she was still squishing the flesh in her palms. “…this isn’t the first time, is it?”

“Wh- no! I… I’m just,” she takes a deep breath and drops another kiss above the other breast. “I just wanna savor this. This is important to me. _You’re_ important to me.”

Korra smiles and lifts the engineer’s head up by the chin, uniting their lips in a long sweet kiss. “You’re important to me too. I love you, y’know.”

“I love you too.” She pecks her lips one more time before sliding off. “Now let’s get you out of those pants, this has been the longest foreplay of my life,” she jokes, cracking a playful smile.

Korra laughs and stands up, kicking off her shoes and shedding her pants. Asami moves to do the same, blushing when they make eye contact a few times. She decides to leave her underwear on, not quite wanting to take them off herself.

“I know it’s awkward to bring it up now, but I promise it’s not to judge you. How many times have you done this?” Korra asks carefully, sitting back down on the couch.

Asami sighs and falls down next to her. “Only a couple, the one-night stands I told you about and whenever I was in a relationship. I only had two serious ones, though.” She looks at her girlfriend. “And you?”

Korra leans her head on the back of the couch and huffs. “I’m kinda in the same boat, with the relationship stuff. I hate to bring him up, but I _was_ with Mako,” she grimaces. “If… if you’re worried, don’t be, the bar is pretty low,” she jokes.

Asami laughs and reaches up to curl a lock of brown hair behind a dark ear. “I can remember exactly how low.”

“Oh, right.” Korra blushes and rubs the back of her neck. “You’ll be my first girl, though, so I’m sorry if I, y’know…” she trails off and Asami’s heart clenches at the discouraged expression on her face.

She leans forward to kiss her, crawling forward slowly to give Korra time to adjust to the new position. She feels warm hands skimming up the sides of her thighs and stopping at her backside, giving it a squeeze.

Asami pulls away and looks down at her with the most seductive gaze she could muster. “I’m sure you’ll be great. You’re not my first girl, but I’ll try my best to make sure you’re the last.”

-

Korra surges forward to mash their swollen lips together, immediately uniting their tongues in a dance of their own. She parts her legs wider in the hopes of getting the engineer to sink further into her. The burning in her core was begging for more contact, demanding for more friction. She rolls her hips up and gasps at the feeling of Asami’s damp underwear rubbing against her own. The burning was beginning to throb, at this point.

“Do you mean that?” She whispers out on a shallow breath in between deep, open-mouthed kisses.

Asami slides her mouth down to her neck, intent on making many marks of her own. “More than anything. I…” she pauses, as if gathering the courage, “I can’t wait to feel you.” She makes her meaning known by gyrating her hips, offering more of that delicious friction.

Korra whimpers and grabs her ass harder, eliciting a sound that made her want to mimic it. “Bold words for someone who was too shy to speak just ten minutes ago.”

“I may not be able to do dirty talk like you… _yet_, but I can try. You just make me so nervous,” she admits into a newly formed hickey above her collarbone.

“I can talk enough for the both of us, I know how much it turns you on.” She feels Asami bite just a little harder at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. “I can tell because you get all pink and your breathing gets harder.”

Asami’s hips start a slow grind into her, and it makes her core clench, but she responds in kind. She feels puffs of hot air slicking up her skin and it makes the temperature in her body rise.

“What else turns you on, ‘sami? I already know about my body and the dirty talk. I wonder how you feel about a little roughness.”

When that statement receives a barely audible whine as a response and her girlfriend’s hips stutter in their slow rhythm, she knows that she got her answer. Korra tightens her grip on her ass again, pressing those hips closer to her aching core. She then drags her hands up from Asami’s lower back all the way up to her pale shoulders, digging her nails all the while. It wasn’t so hard as to break skin, but enough to leave pink lines in their wake. It was also enough to get a physical reaction from the engineer, who let out a low moan and arched her back.

“So you like that, huh? There’s plenty more where that came from if you want it,” she whispers directly into her ear, turning it a beautiful shade of red.

“Can,” Asami mumbles, trailing her lips down from her marked collarbones. She kisses all around her left breast, poking her tongue out to lick, before wrapping her lips around an erect nipple. Korra sighs and brings her hands up to comb through black wavy hair. “Can I?” Two pale thumbs prod at the hem of her underwear, asking for permission alongside her quiet words.

The wet tongue flicking softly over her sensitive nub rendered her speechless. Instead of answering right away, she allows herself to tilt her head up and breathe, letting the sensations coming from her breast and in between her legs wash over her. She knew that she could finish just like this; it would only take a couple more minutes of Asami’s hips grinding into her core, rubbing against her clit as directly as indirect touch could do. With Asami lightly sucking on a nipple, alternating between both breasts, it became a stronger possibility.

However, Korra preferred her first climax with Asami to be much less indirect.

“Tak-Take off my underwear.”

“Mm-hm,” Asami squeaks, as if her long pause in replying had been killing her with suspense. She brings both her hands to Korra’s hips and dips them under the hem. She pauses for any sign of hesitation from the athlete, and then proceeds to drag them down. Korra was glad that Asami continued to pay attention to her breasts all the while, the slow stripping of her underwear would have left her in pieces.

Asami came away from her nipple with a light _pop_, moving back to allow Korra the space to lift her legs and shuck the underwear. They both giggled when she threw it to the floor with a shake of her foot. The laughter stopped, however, when both realized that Korra was completely naked underneath her, both their gazes looking down.

“Whoa,” Asami breathes, eloquent as ever. She holds herself up with her right hand and allows the other to run down a thigh, coming close to Korra’s center, but not enough. She opts to openly stare instead of touching, her hair draping around her face like a halo. “_You’re_ beautiful, Korra. You’re on an entirely different level.”

Korra’s face is hot enough to cook on, she’s sure. “I…”

Asami laughs warmly and leans down to peck her lips. “Look who’s speechless now.”

Korra had never felt this nervous before; it felt like _this_ was her first time. She could feel her heartbeat pulsing in between her legs, there was an aching heat in her gut, and she was sure there were trails of wetness leaving her center. At this rate, she might die if she wasn’t touched soon. After all the making out and frustration, she was more than ready.

Thankfully, Asami seemed to be in a merciful and _giving_ mood. Her lips found purchase in between her breasts and began to suck. Korra would need to wear a hazmat suit for days to hide all the marks. As her lips slowly made their way down to her navel, pale hands massaged the inside of her thighs. Goosebumps erupted wherever red lips touched and it made her abs ripple beneath her ministrations.

Asami’s very breathy, “I can’t wait to taste you,” was her only preamble before pressing a firm kiss right on her straining clit.

Korra gasps and her hand flies to claw at the couch, the other grasping at the black mane that was flowing in every which way.

Asami lifts her head and flips her messy hair out of her face, an apologetic smile on wet lips. The sight of it nearly makes Korra come on the spot.

“Sorry, I-” she leans on her side to reach for her discarded pants on the floor, “it’s been a while, I forgot that my hair gets in the way.” She reaches into a pocket and takes out an elastic band.

Korra groans and hides her face in her hands. “You’re killing me here, Sato.”

Asami smirks as she sits up and ties her hair into a messy bun. “‘Sato,’ huh? Is that what you wanna call each other during sex?” She goes back to hovering over Korra’s very wet and aching center. “Any professor fantasies I should know about?”

“You’re only so smug now because you don’t have someone staring down your _privates._”

“Not yet, anyway,” she grins, before giving a long lick up her folds, slowing down when she reaches her clit.

Korra inhales sharply and her hands fall back into their previous positions, except the hand that was in Asami’s hair now went to grasp at the side of her own thigh. Her tongue gives another long lick, this time adding more pressure when it washes over her needy bud. Just when Korra’s getting used to the slow, basking pace, Asami flicks her clit from side to side in a staccato rhythm that has her thighs quivering.

“Oh, _shit_,” she whispers, eyes closed and head tilted to the ceiling, “fuck.”

She feels Asami smile against her and feels the hot puffs of laughter hitting against her. Instead of a snarky comment, Korra’s lips let past a loud whimper. Her face twists in pleasure and her hips buck into the heat engulfing her.

Fingers lightly trace down her thigh and come up to rub circles directly next to her opening, teasing. Except, it wasn’t her fingers that entered her, it was the tongue that dipped down. It swirls over her opening before reaching in lightly for a taste of the source of all the wetness now dripping down Asami’s chin.

“_Oh_,” Korra moans. “‘sami, I…” she feels a hand squeeze her hip in acknowledgment, “need you inside.”

She feels the vibrations of her girlfriend’s hum, as well as the stretching feeling of a finger slowly entering her. Korra knew that she was already close, if the tightening in her gut and the burning in her core were any indication. All she needed was a little consistency and movement.

Asami gave it to her a second later when she pulled her clit in between her lips and sucked. Korra gave a shout, her breaths rushing in and out of her body at a faster rate. The digit inside her sinks in deeper and she involuntarily clenches around it. It slides out halfway before diving back in, curling into her front wall. Asami picks up the speed until it matches the rate of Korra’s shallow breathing, driving her finger into her heat as her lips sucked insistently.

For a second, Korra couldn’t help but think that Asami was amazing at this. She was always good at getting reactions from her, like blushes and smiles and laughs. But this, this was the reaction all the frustration was aiming for.

“Close,” she whimpers. “Asami, I’m _close_.”

Her girlfriend moans, pausing to add another finger and curling them both, pressing on a swollen spot deep within her. Korra’s already unsteady breath hitches and her thighs clench around Asami’s head. The roar between her legs reaches a crescendo and Korra ceases to breathe before the tension snaps and wave after delicious wave of pleasure washes over her. Her hips buck uncontrollably, and her lower lip is caught between her teeth, a hint of blood on her tongue. She grunts and whimpers throughout her orgasm, ever grateful that Asami doesn’t stop moving. Wetness practically gushes from around the still-moving fingers, dripping down to the couch beneath them.

It’s only when the contractions fade and the clenching around Asami’s fingers weaken that they stop moving, still unwilling to pull out completely. With a final peck to her clit, which gets a twitch from Korra, Asami kisses her way up her stomach, stopping to admire her breasts, and snuggles into her neck. Korra’s already sweaty skin dampens even more when Asami breathes raggedly into it.

“You’re so-“ she loses her breath- “you’re so hot, Korra.”

The athlete lets out a breathy laugh in between deep inhales and engulfs Asami in a hug. “Goodness, you’re amazing. Thank you.” She runs her hands through her hair before stopping short at the rubber band, and then pulling the thick black hair out of it. She loved her hair loose.

“I love you,” Asami whispers, rising up on her hands and looking down at her. They stare into each other’s eyes and blue ones can’t stop from skimming over every detail of the engineer’s face. Her hair is a curtain that shields them from everything else, making it feel like this very place and this very moment was the only thing that existed. It creates an overwhelming feeling in Korra’s heart, and she wishes she could express it, but she has a hunch that Asami feels it too.

Korra wants to say the words back, but seeing her essence painted all over her face was _doing_ things to her; and it was way too soon to go another round for her, not that she wasn’t all ready to go, but because she wanted her turn with the beauty above her. Instead of using her words, she surges forward for a slippery and sticky kiss. She can taste herself on those red lips and, at first, she doesn’t know what to think about it, but she doesn’t think twice about slipping her tongue past them anyway.

Asami moans into her mouth, eager to share the taste, and sucks on her tongue. When Korra sits up, legs still bent on either side of her girlfriend, she realizes that the couch was damp beneath her. She breaks away and looks down, Asami’s gaze following.

“You made a _mess_,” the engineer says, blushing.

“I know, good thing it came with the dorm,” she smiles wryly. When Asami doesn’t laugh or smile, she sighs. “I’ll clean it up later, right now I wanna see _you _make a mess.” She adjusts their positions so that Asami is straddling her now.

Asami shivers, but Korra isn’t sure if it was in a good way. “I don’t think that came out as smooth as you thought.”

Korra scoffs before leaning up to meld their lips together. She runs her hands up milky thighs and over her full hips, hooking her thumbs into the hem of her red panties. As sexy as they looked on her girlfriend, she would much rather rip them off.

Before she could, though, Asami puts her hands on top of hers and guides them down, pulling her underwear along. They work to remove them without breaking the deep kiss, and Korra doesn’t need to look at them to know that they’re simply soaked; she could feel it with her fingers.

She itched to find the source of the moisture.

And although the proof of Asami’s arousal was loud and clear, she wasn’t going to deny herself the discovery that came with foreplay. She wanted to feel all of Asami and to lavish her with all kinds of attention. Korra was especially looking forward to paying her back for all the marks and hickeys.

“I love the way you feel,” she murmurs into her neck. She bites at the crook of it and nurses the mark with her tongue afterwards. She feels Asami shiver on top of her, and with the way her hands clench in her hair, it’s in the good way. Korra licks all the way up to behind her ear and takes the lobe between her teeth. “I can’t wait be inside of you.”

She says it in the breathy way Asami had right before she went down on her, and it has the desired effect.

Asami whimpers beside her. “_Yes_.”

With the knowledge that her girlfriend had a secret thing for dirty talk, Korra put her mouth to good use in multiple ways.

“I wonder how many different ways you imagined this going.” Korra grabs at her naked ass, giving it a firm squeeze. She doesn’t know if it was her words or the action that elicited the noise in the back of Asami’s throat. “I bet you wondered what my hands would feel like, didn’t you?”

Korra is trailing her lips down between sweaty collarbones when she hears her weakly hum in affirmation. She turns to take a nipple into her mouth, getting an enthusiastic moan in response. One of her pale hands lowers to grasp at Korra’s bicep, the other staying in her dark brown hair. Korra’s hands release their kneading grip on Asami’s backside and move to the tops of her thighs, massaging the skin there. The engineer’s breathing hitches when she feels Korra’s fingers so close to where her ache resided.

She needed her, badly, Korra could tell. There was wetness painted on her stomach from where pale hips ground into her. “You’re so _wet_, ‘sams.”

“Please, Korra.” The sound of her name being whined out threatened to undo her.

As she switched from one nipple to the other, gently biting down, she strokes her thumbs through the short hairs leading to Asami’s center. She could almost feel the heat pleading for her to dip down. And who was she to deny it?

Korra’s hand drops to cup the entirety of her and a sweet noise comes from above. It sounded like a strained ‘_yes._’ Asami’s hands meet at the top of her shoulders and grips them, blunt nails digging into her skin. Korra slides her hand back and forth, her fingers smoothly slipping in between folds. The words ‘soft’ and ‘warm’ couldn’t begin to describe the silk she was feeling. It was her first time touching a woman, other than herself. If all the time she spent _discovering_ her body had taught her anything, it was that she was going to enjoy learning about Asami and all that made her quiver and shout.

“You feel so good,” Korra breathes, her hot breath skating past the valley between Asami’s breasts.

She massages the lips on either side of her clit with both thumbs, working the tension up, before pressing down on the center.

“_Ah_!” Asami cries out, pressing her forehead to the top of Korra’s head. Her hips roll insistently into the pad of her thumb, begging for more pressure.

Korra gives it to her in the form of tight circles. Her other hand teases her entrance, coating the tips of her fingers with copious amounts of wetness. Slipping inside would be easy, and with her thumb still circling the needy bud, she finds out that it is. Two fingers deep, down to the knuckle, Korra quickly discovers that being buried within tight walls is one of her favorite feelings. Asami seems to share her sentiment.

“F-Fuck,” she whimpers, clenching around her thick digits. “_Yes_.”

Korra’s face burns. Hearing Asami swear so openly while she rode her hand had to be the hottest thing she’d ever seen. She doesn’t want to lose the momentum she has going, so she pulls her fingers out and thrusts back in. All the while, her thumb is an unstoppable swirling force, picking up the pace every few seconds. It has the intended effect because Asami doesn’t have a moment of silence ever again.

The athlete had never been more grateful for her stamina and endurance than in this moment. She follows Asami with each buck of her hips, fingers plunging into her faster and faster, thumb now flicking her clit side to side. Remembering how it felt done to her, Korra curls fingers and searches for the spot that she hoped felt just as good to Asami. She finds it after a few passes, swollen and waiting for her, and presses down on it.

The strangled squeal it gets out of her girlfriend causes a fresh flood of arousal between her legs. “_Right there_.”

Korra makes sure to keep her fingers buried, tapping on that spot at a steady rate. Her walls flutter around her fingers and she feels them heat up considerably.

Asami shouts and throws her head back to the ceiling. “_I_-… Korra I’m gonna come,” she squeaks.

Korra sucks in a sharp breath and redoubles her efforts, feeling the burn in her muscles. With one final tap deep within her and a roll of her clit, Asami clenches tightly around her, holding her breath, and stills above her. Korra lifts her head to watch as she falls apart.

Asami’s mouth suddenly drops open and ragged breaths come bursting out, her hips riding her fingers as the contractions rolled through her. Wetness trickles down her wrist and she has to swallow a moan when Asami lets out a cracking yell. She slows down her ministrations so that Asami could ride out her orgasm for as long as she can.

“You’re so beautiful, Asami,” Korra whispers, leaning up to peck her on the lips. “So beautiful.”

She feels Asami’s walls squeeze around her one last time in response before she drops her head onto Korra’s sweaty shoulder. She’s breathing heavily and her pulse pounds against her skin. Korra slowly unsheathes her fingers and feels the cool air against them. Without thinking about it, she raises her sticky fingers to her lips and sucks them into her mouth.

“Oh, _fuck_,” she hears Asami whisper, green eyes staring widely at her from her peripheral.

Korra only has a few seconds to savor the taste, moaning at the sweetness, before Asami takes her face in her hands and crashes their mouths together. It’s all teeth and tongue and Korra’s sure they’re both ready to go another round. Instead, she takes her time exploring the inside of Asami’s mouth, content to sit there in the afterglow.

When they come apart, slowly like their lips hate the idea of separating, Korra wraps her up in an embrace and rests her head on her chest. “I love you.”

Asami smiles and hugs her tight. “I love you, too. So much.”

Korra allows silence to take over for a bit, before smirking into the sweaty skin pressed against her. “Was it everything you dreamed of?” She teases.

Asami hums, and Korra could almost feel her body temperature rise. “Yes.” She pushes Korra down so that she was laying on top of the athlete. “You’re definitely better than the shower head.”

“_Shower head_? You didn’t say anything about that.”

“Did you really think that after all this sexual tension, that I only… _masturbated_… once?”

Korra groans and wraps her legs around her waist, pulling their laps flush together. “You are making me _so _horny.”

Asami giggles and starts leaving open kisses on her neck. “Well, we have all night,” she says in between sucks. “Actually, never mind, we have to wake up early tomorrow morning. Opal and Bolin are coming with his truck to help us move all the boxes.”

Korra groans again, louder this time, and flips them over. Hearing, tasting, and feeling Asami was becoming a need she couldn’t ignore. “I can’t wait to get to your place. I’m gonna take you into every room and _fuck_ you ’til you scream.”

Asami’s breath hitches and she blushes, squirming beneath her. Her hand clutches onto Korra’s back as she feels her nibble on her collarbone. “But it’s a mansion, Korra. There’s, like, a hundred rooms.”

“Exactly,” she smirks, slowly traveling down towards her navel.

Asami moans to the ceiling, as if she was nervous, but there’s an ever-growing ball of excitement in her chest. Korra knows it, she’s sure of it, because she can feel it in the quick pulse beneath her fingers. It fills her with a sense of bliss because she can feel that same excitement swelling inside her.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty everyone for all your sweet comments :')


End file.
